Truth or Dare
by NightWild
Summary: It was their last day at Hogwarts. No, not those last days where you know you will go back the next year. It's their 7th year and they decide to do something fun before they leave.


**Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: **A B C D E F G, NightWild does not own HP, Q R S T U V, Would Rowling be so kind to give it's rights to me?

**Summary:** It was their last day at Hogwarts. No, not those last days where you know you will go back the next year. It's their 7th year and they decide to do something fun before they leave.

**A/N: **I love you guys for reviewing this story and wanting more. But, sad to say, it is only a one-shot. P.S. Guys, don't kill me. *Hides behind a.. a.. DUMBLEDORE*

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed, her trunk right next to it. She had just finished packing and was reading a book. Boring, right? It was their last day, for Merlin's sake! She should have been doing something fun right now. But no, she just wanted to relax and read a book. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Mione?" Ron called out from the other side.

Hermione sighed and put a bookmark on the page she was currently reading. She stood up and opened the door. "Yes, Ron?"

"Harry and I wanted to know if you would like to play Truth or Dare with us. By us, I mean Lavander, Dean, Harry and me." he looked at her expectantly.

Hermione groaned inwardly. She now regreted teaching them the muggle game called, "Truth or Dare". It had easy rules. You pick truth, you have to answer the question honestly. You pick dare, you have to do whatever the other players ask you to do. She didn't really want to play. But as soon as she saw the look on Ron's face, she just _had_ to agree. "Sure," she said, putting on a fake smile. She walked outside to the field, near the lake, where Harry and others were.

"Hey, Mione!" Harry said, waving at her. Hermione waved back and greeted Lavander and Dean too.

Hermione sat down beside Harry, Lavander was on her other side, Ron was beside Lavander, Dean was beside Ron and Harry was next to Dean. They all formed a circle. "So, who goes first?" Hermione asked. She bit her lip nervously.

Lavander shot her hand up in the air. "Me!" she answered. Hermione nodded. "Hm," Lavander continued. "Dean-"

"Wait!" Harry yelled, he was rummaging through the pockets of his robes until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small bottle. The liquid was colourless and clear. It almost looked like water.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry! Where did you get that Veritaserum?" she asked in alarm. Although, Hermione was sure she knew where Harry got them.

"From Snape's potion cabinet," Harry answered simply. "So that everybody will answer truthfully." he continued.

"Are you serious? You could have gotten caught! Then, you would have-"

"Calm down, Mione. What's done, is done. Nothing happened to me."

Hermione took a few deep breaths and nodded. "If you say so. Just don't do that again."

Harry chuckled. "Of course. Why would I? It's our last year. It's not like I would sneak into Hogwarts while I'm having a break at work and steal Veritaserum from Snape's potion cabinet again. Now, each of you should drink from this, okay?" Everbody nodded and Harry passed the bottle to Hermione, who hesitantly drank it. She passed it to the others and the game started over again.

Laughter could be heard from their group every now and then because they made each other confess and do embarrassing things. Little did they know, that Draco Malfoy and his group were watching them _and_ that they were playing too.

* * *

It was getting darker and colder. Everybody had conjured up their own blankets; except for Ron, who was dared to strip his clothes off -which would leave him in only his boxers- until they went inside.

"Okay, okay, this is the last dare. Then, we have to go inside," Harry said while Ron sighed thankfully.

"Who's next, anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry smiled wickedly. "You."

"Oh."

"So," Harry continued. "I dare you to.. kiss Ferret!" he said, pointing at Draco's group.

Hermione looked over at Draco's group (her group found out they were there a couple of hours ago and they just tried to ignore them), she caught his eye and they were mirroring the same expression: Horror.

"I HAVE TO WHAT?" they shouted in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, a while ago in Draco's group...

"Draco, it's your turn!" Blaise said, Draco scowled in response. He really didn't want to do this. "Anyway," Blaise continued. "I dare you to kiss the Mudblood." he said.

Draco turned around and saw Harry's finger pointing and their group. He turned his gaze toward Hermione, who was also looking at him with a look of shock and horror. As soon as he realized he was just sitting there, mouth slightly opened, he found his voice and shouted, "I HAVE TO WHAT?" at the same time Hermione did on the other side.

* * *

"You have to kiss Malfoy." Harry repeated.

Hermione was counting to one million in her head while she breathed in and out slowly. "Okay," she said, after a few minutes. Harry smiled triumphantly and Hermione glared at him. She walked towards Draco's group but she didn't have to go far since Draco was walking towards her too. They met in the middle.

"What are you doing?" they asked at the same time, _again_.

"You have got to stop that," At this, a giggle escaped Hermione's mouth and Draco just looked at her strangely.

"I have to kiss you," both of their jaws dropped.

Hermione spoke up first. "What?" she choked out.

"Those bloody gits," Draco muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Well, we have to do this, Malfoy." Hermione told him.

Draco sighed and looked up. "Fine. But only a peck on the lips. On the count of three." Hermione nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Thre-"

Hermione did what she was told and she put her lips on his. The kiss wasn't anything Hermione ever imagined. It was soft and gentle. It was _magical_. After a few minutes, Draco pulled away, much to Hermione dismay. Both of them tried to catch their breaths.

"Er, we should better get inside." Draco said, looking down on the ground again. Hermione nodded, even though he couldn't see her. She was blushing furiously as she walked back to her group where Harry, Ron, Lavander and Dean was staring at her, amazed by what just happened.

"Come on, let's go." Harry said, as soon as he could speak again. Everybody followed him and Hermione trailed behind.

* * *

Hermione was getting ready for bed. She pulled off her robes and a small piece of parchment fell. She picked it up and it read, _Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight - Draco_.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh My God. I'm so sorry if it sucked. I tried to do the best I can. Anyways, I'm working on a new story, in replacement to "Everything's Changed". _  
_


End file.
